Curse
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: THE Story of how the light lost their prized savior to a curse, If you thought the wizarding world treated werewolves badly, it's nothing in compared into how vampire's are treated. The light make's a vital mistake, Harry get's a look at the dark side, and realizes evil can be hidden in the dark or you can be too blinded by the light to see it. HarryxOc? SeverusXOC? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Curse

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but I do however own the plot._

_His new name is Hadrian Scorpio Orion Tobias Snape and don't you dare try to tell him otherwise._

_The Story of how the Light lost their prized Savior to a Curse._

_Bittersweet Sixteen_

I stared into a pool of crimson blood at a reflection that I refused to believe was my own, I find it funny how I just slaughtered my relatives not even an Hour ago and all I could focus on was how I no longer looked like my previous self.

I snorted, becoming rather narcissistic aren't I?

I crouched down next to my uncle Vernon, he had two barely visible marks on the side of his neck right on top of his jugular vein, a small puddle of bitter smelling blood pooled around the thick neck, I leaned in closer to the blood trying to get a good look at my reflection.

Gone was the tan skin dark brown hair and round child-like face, in its place was a wavy bundle of raven hair that could only be described as controlled chaos, milky white pale skin covered every inch of my body, I no longer needed the aid of glasses to help my vision. My face was more angular, sharper; my eyes a perfect almond shape most likely due to my high cheek bones, dark raven eyelashes encased them.

I was far from my previous self.

Let's not forget the other abnormal changes, my sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight have all evolved, four sharp canines have made their home inside of my mouth, drawing blood each time my tongue brushed over them, my nails have grown long ending in a point. What am I? Who am I? Who were my parents really?

I ran my clawed hands through my wavy raven locks and sighed; only I –Harry Potter would wake up a freak on my birthday.

_Dudley...a part of my brain whispered "Can't let him live also..."The darker side of my mind reasoned' what would he be without his precious mommy and daddy? Kill him; put him out of his misery..._

I glanced away from The small puddle of blood and towards Dudley, whom I had at some point duck taped him to a kitchen chair, he was bawling like a baby, and Petunia was strapped in the chair next to him, her own blood sprayed all over her, I must have sliced her neck at some point... everything was a blur, her head had titled to the side and was resting on Dudders shoulder bleeding all over it.

The Darker part of my mind chuckled in glee.

I stood and walked over to Dudley I knelt in front of him an amused smirk on my face, the fat lard had salty tears running down his pudgy face he smelt of Fear and urine, I ripped the duct tape from his face and he immediately started blubbering. _"Please! Whoever you are please don't kill me! I don't want to die!"_

Dudley didn't know who I was? How sad, that fact took away from the fun. _"Dudley I'm hurt"_ I mocked placing a hand over my still beating heart. His fat sweaty face twisted up in confusion but before he could question me I swiped a clawed hand across his neck and didn't even blink when his blood sprayed all over me. I stood up covered in blood that wasn't my own I would have to leave soon, wouldn't look too good if I was found like this.

I turned around and headed towards the front door not caring about my blood stained clothing, I opened the front door and much to my surprise there stood Severus Snape in all his Bat Like glory. He sized me up taking in my bloodied clothing; I wondered if he would recognize me, I flexed my clawed hand ready to fight. The Potions masters' expression went from stoic to a dark scowl. _"come now boy"_ The Professor Snapped He grabbed my arm in a vice grip and dragged me down the stairs I willingly went along, only because I noticed The professor didn't have a Heart beat either.

He yanked me down the side-walk and to the end of the street, it was black outside, Snape snarled out insults and I hadn't a clue to as what I had done, well aside from slaughtering my last living relatives. Was he taking me to Dumbledore? Fearing the worst I yanked my arm free and snarled slightly surprised at the primal action.

**_3rd (POV)_**

Harry's dark crimson eyes flashed with anger a low growling rumbling in the pack of his throat "_Where are you taking me?"_The inky haired teen snarled. _"You Foolish child we have no time for this! No doubt the Ministry will be here soon! And you will be locked away in a cage! I'm saving your hide now MOVE!"_ Severus all but roared. Harry was ready to fight the older man but for some reason he allowed the Potions master to continue dragging him down the street. Soon enough they were far enough away from the Muggle homes to port key away.

Harry felt the familiar tugging behind his navel, and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of a large, dark Victorian styled manor. Severus released Harry's forearm and stalked up the pathway at an inhuman pace, Harry quickly mirroring his actions. When Harry entered the manor an arched brow was his only reaction to the grand home. The floors seemed to be composed of black marble, He could see his reflection in color on the marble floor, and he froze in his tracks when he saw the color of his eyes.

Red.

They were red. Just like Tom Riddle's, yet another similarity. He stiffened, his chest felt tight and his brain was blank. 'No, no, no, no!' he clenched his fist and jerked his hands around a bit, desperately wanting to hit something, other than something expensive in Snape's home. So not really knowing what to do with his self he just shoved them into his pockets not caring he had practically ripped a hole in the bottom of his pockets

. 'Calm down Harry just calm down.' Harry said to himself. He forced himself to look up from his reflection and focus on finding Snape, the man of course had stalked ahead of him. He subconsciously sniffed the air and his brain immediately went to work. He smelt the harsh cleaning agents on the floors, the smoky smell of a fire-place and then smell similar to the fire-place.

It reminded him of Fag smoke, but a sweet version? His brain processed all of this in mere seconds. He assumed the sweet Smokey smell was Snape and because it was the strongest smell in the area he followed it, walking at an inhuman pace. He followed the smell down an average sized hallway, noticing how some of the pictures didn't move.

I stopped at the end of the hall and on my left hand side there was an opening that had steps that led down to the basement_. "GET DOWN HERE_" Severus Snapped, Harry's lips curled up and he snarled as he walked down the steps, the action more of a reflex than by choice. Snape was working on two potions at once a seemingly permanent sneer on his face. Harry's hands twitched, the hostility between the two was thick enough to slice with a chain saw.

Severus huffed and added one last ingredient to the potion, _"Why am I here?"_ Harry asked lowly his face set in a dark glare

"_Do you know what you are?"_

Instead of immediately replying with a smart arse response, Harry let all the changes he's went through sink in. The enhanced speed, strength, and sight the altered looks and red eyes, the blood drinking...]

"_Yes I believe so."_ He replied evenly.

"_Say it aloud"_

"_Why?"_He immediately questioned

"_Say it,"_ Snape ignored his question

"_But-"_

"_Are you afraid?"_ Snape asked mockingly,

Harry's demeanor immediately changed, _"No"_ he snapped and narrowed his eyes.

"_Then answer the question, unless you're scared."_ Snape mocked

"_Vampire"_ Harry hissed

"_Say it louder"_ Snape ordered not missing a beat.

"_Vampire"_ Harry repeated his tone louder as if he was speaking to a crowd

"_Louder!"_ Snape yelled

"_VAMPIRE" _Harry yelled back growing frustrated.

"_There is a difference from knowing what you are and what you're labeled as. You're a Vampire, and you better believe Vampires are less accepted then werewolves, let someone find out what you are and everybody and their family will come looking for you. They will hunt you down and kill you."_Severus said matter of factually, as he watched his potion simmer.

"_You're now an immortal creature, who drinks the blood of living things, animal or human. Your entire appearance, your voice, the way you move is aimed towards drawing in a potential meal. You have a naturally charming aura with a dark and dangerous undercurrent that only animals can sense, humans can sense it too but it's dulled. Your fangs, sharp enough to pierce steel, secrete two types of Venom. One is aimed to kill the other is aimed to cause hallucinations, and paralyze your victim."_Snape finished as he began to bottle the two potions. _"Based on the Wizarding worlds standards you are labeled as mindless killing machine, more so than the Werewolf. Vampire's aren't legally allowed to have basically any job, Labeled as a dark creature you are feared by majority of the Wizarding population."_

Snape finished in an even monotone. _"Never forget what you are and what you're labeled as."_ Snape handed Harry a vial of dark amber potion "_Drink this_" Harry simply stared at the potions professor before taking the vial. He uncorked it and swirled the contents. It reeked of sweaty socks and sneakers; he scrunched up his nose and narrowed his crimson eyes "_What is this?"_

_"Just drink it _"Snape snapped and stirred his current potion, when Harry refused, Snape snatched the potion back and took a swig of the potion, once he handed it back Harry watched him for a moment before tossing back the Amber yellow liquid. Surprisingly it tasted of sugar and honey.

_"What was that?"_ Harry questioned once again, his tone deceivingly bored.

Severus ignored his question flexed his fingers, his pointer finger nail, lengthened and darkened to a point. He swiftly pricked Harry's thumb and held it over a gold metallic sheet of parchment. Harry's blood slowly pooled to the surface, it was dark in color practically black and it was thick like tar. It dripped onto the parchment and several things happened at once. Harry's thumb healed up instantly, and as names began to appear on the parchment, Snape snatched it away.

Moments later, Snape balled it up and was about to set it aflame, when Harry snatched it away and ran. His newborn speed outmatching the older vampires, he read as he ran. It was appeared to be family tree, names he couldn't recognize at the top and he quickly read down, and stopped abruptly when he got to his own identifier and parentage. James Potter wasn't the name above his own, Next to Lilly Evans nee Potter Was Severus Tobias Snape and beneath that his own name. A Snarling Snape caught up with him snatching the family tree away in the process, but Harry didn't care anymore.

The enraged Potions Master set the parchment aflame and was oddly silent. Harry's perfect mind put two and two together easily glanced at the older vampire beside him, he was sure the man was a vampire considering how fast he was running after him.

The man He hated for years and currently still despised was his father. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to through up, scream, and rip someone's head off all at once, but he just stood there trying to understand how and why his mother would even consider…

_"I can explain"_ Severus smooth voice interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Curse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series; however this plot belongs to moi.

**_A/N:_**** Does anyone think Severus should have a GF? She would be an OC of course and not human. Also, interested in creating a character for this story? Harry need friends who can understand him and what he is going through being a vampire and all that, so I need possibly 2 or 3 OC's? Only can be one fem. Friend! PM me ASAP! **

**_Previously:_**_ The man he hated for years and currently still despised was his father. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to through up, scream, and rip someone's head off all at once, but he just stood there trying to understand how and why his mother would even consider…_

_"I can explain"__Severus smooth voice interrupted._

**Chapter 2;**

Harry was happy to learn, despite his Vampirism he was still able to ingest and feel the side effects of alcohol. Currently they were still in the hall, at some point Severus had left to get a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. Now they were intoxicated, well mostly Harry, and sitting on the marble floor. Harry had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head tilted back resting on the stone wall.

"This Sucks ass." Harry slurred, ruby eyes hooded and foggy. His Potions professor sat next to him, and due to his higher tolerance of alcohol, the side effects didn't hit him hard as it did Harry. Severus Sighed and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Indeed."

"But like, why?" Harry whined and pouted, Severus snorted "When a man loves a woman..." he started Harry shrieked and covered his ears "NO! Spare me!" he clasped his clawed hands over his ears, almost falling over in the process. "You know what I mean." Harry weakly glared, and Severus smirked.

"Don't want to crush your dreams, But James Harrison Potter was no angel, even when he married Lilly, he was constantly cheating, causing them to constantly fight. One day it got out of control, Lilly came to me with a bruised cheek and a broken heart." Severus sneered and sipped the bottle of whiskey, "I almost tore Potter's head off, but Lilly needed me more and apparently in more ways than one."

"Not that you were complaining" Harry said with a snort

"Not that I was complaining" Severus echoed.

"So what do we do now?" Harry questioned looking older than he should.

"We wait, and watch how Dumbledore reacts to the death of your oh so wonderful relatives" Severus sneered.

"I'm Happy they're dead." Harry said quietly "Dose that make me a bad person?" he whispered.

Severus shook his head "No. It make's you human."

"They hated me, when I was smaller I lived in the cupboard under the stairs." he revealed, alluding to abuse. Severus took a much-needed sip of whiskey.

"Well then I'm glad they're dead too. To bad I couldn't help" He said venomously, his onyx eyes flashing.

Severus noticed how Harry was starting to rub his throat, "Dose your throat hurt?" Harry winced "Yeah it burns, and I don't think it's from the whiskey."

"You need to feed." Severus said matter of factually.

"what?! why? I just fed not even 3 hours ago!" Harry was in a state of disbelief and the feeling of being intoxicated began to wear off.

"You're a newborn vampire and just like any new-born, human or not you need to be constantly fed." Severus snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared

"Tipsy bring me a pint of human blood, warm please." The house elf bowed to its nose touched the ground "of course master Snape" and with a soft pop the elf was gone.

"Where does she get the blood from?'' Harry questioned.

"I don't ask." Severus said with a shrug. Not even minutes later Tipsy returned with a mug of blood, the smell making Harry's mouth water before Tipsy could open her mouth Harry snatched the mug, not daring to spill a drop and greedily slurped down the liquid. Tipsy was staring at Harry with wide eyes and then back at Severus.

"Master Snape and..." she trailed off as she watched Harry drink his blood, "Little Master Snape?" she tried. "Don't worry about it Tipsy." Severus said dismissing the elf.

Harry greedily slurped the blood down, the warm liquid soothing his aching throat instantly. Feeding had induced Harry into a primal like state, so considering how close the older vampire was to him and his food made him tense, his grip on the mug almost shattering it. Once the liquid was gone, Harry thanked Merlin he couldn't blush.


End file.
